¿Una familia?
by KusoYuuko
Summary: El detonante fue un sólo mensaje de texto que, si no fuese por las cosas que decían sus ex-compañeros de curso, hubiese sido uno muy normal. Ahora a Katsuki no le parece tan mala idea.


"Kacchan... Quiero comer espinacas y mariscos..."

Ese fue el detonante a las dudas de Katsuki Bakugō.

•

•

Hace un tiempo, tuvieron una junta todos los chicos de la clase A de la UA, algo así como un _"Club de Tobie"._ Asistieron todos sin falta, a pesar de las apretadas agendas de algunos o la dura vida de otros. Los cambios no eran tanto, apenas habían sido cinco años desde la ultima vez que se vieron; a excepción de aquellos que mantenían el contacto.

Para Katsuki Bakugō, a sus veinticuatro años, su carrera como héroe iba como viento en popa y su vida amorosa no podía ir mejor —Sólo con ella había logrado ser abierto y transparente, él mismo se lo propuso— y sus amistades seguían contactándolo a pesar de su carácter para con ellos.

Notó que varios se veían demacrados y no entendía el por qué si él estaba enterado que a todos les iba muy bien en lo que hacían, pero no se sentía con los ánimos de preguntar o, más bien, no quería.

Hasta que el siempre alegre Kirishima tocó el tema.

—Wow, chicos, se les nota súper mal, ¿mucho trabajo?

A pesar de los rostros cansados, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de varios.

—Nah, hombre. Estas ojeras son de pura felicidad. —Dijo Kaminari. Kirishima no pudo entender reflejándolo en su rostro, más de alguno se carcajeó.

—Momo está embarazada. —Soltó de la nada Todoroki, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡De eso hablaba! —Exclamó, feliz, Kaminari al ver que no estaba solo en ello.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! —Midoriya no pudo evitar preguntar, él fue testigo de la declaración de Todoroki hacia Yaoyorozu cuando había ido con su madre a pasear a la playa, cerca del mirador hace menos de un año. Todoroki se le quedó mirando y sólo se limitó a suspirar.

—¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Los hijos son una bendición, hay que estar agradecidos y seguir adelante! —Kirishima se notaba más emocionado.— Yo no sé si llegue a tener hijos... pero, ¡no pienso quedarme sin uno!

—Oh... pero... ¡Mina ya está mucho mejor, amigo! —Denki intentaba animarlo.

Mina Ashido se había visto involucrada en un atentado terrorista en un centro comercial mientras estaba como civil, cuando aún estaba iniciando su carrera como heroína; mientras intentaba evacuar a los desesperados civiles, el edificio colapsó. Mucha gente murió y otros tantos resultaron con heridas graves. Mina quedó bajo los escombros, con los cadáveres de los heridos que había intentando ayudar, y gravemente herida. Cuando la encontraron, sus signos vitales apenas y se sentían, por la cantidad de sangre perdida por las graves heridas en su torso y extremidades. Habían sido Ground Zero y Red Riot quienes la encontraron, sin saber que ella estaba ahí. Había sido un fuerte golpe para ambos, pero más para uno.

—¡S-sí! ¡Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—No puedo creerlo, ¡¿aun no te confiesas?! —Sero no podía creerlo, él había prestado su hombro, oreja y paciencia para nada.

—Tsk... Son unos ruidosos. —Katsuki ya iba en su segunda lata de cerveza. Sus amigos seguían siendo ruidosos y molestos, pero no le molestaba tanto por hoy... no tanto como en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Bueno, como sea. —Interrumpió Denki.— Jirō no se alimentaba bien por culpa del trabajo y ahora tiene antojos rarísimos y a cualquier hora. Eso es realmente agotador, estoy medio muerto la mayor parte del día.

—Momo pasa por lo mismo... —Todoroki tapó su rostro con ambas manos mientras hablaba con tono agotado.— No estoy seguro de que sea sano comer mariscos a las tres de la madrugada, pero ya sé que a esa hora hay buenas ofertas.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, todos hablaban y preguntaban todo tipo de cosas a los futuros padres. Mientras más información mejor para quienes tienen planeado formar una familia.

Katsuki se mantuvo alejado de todo eso, de ese tema. Sólo llevaba saliendo con Ochako Uraraka dos años, era muy pronto para hablar de traer niños al mundo, sobre todo si los dos estaban tan centrados en querer ser los mejores.

Mientras se limitaba a beber y "escuchar" del tema que tanto hablaban los chicos en ese momento: "los antojos", su celular comenzó a vibrar por un mensaje. Con desgano lo sacó de su bolsillo, en silencio se disculpó por no prestar atención, y leyó el contenido. Se ahogó con la cerveza por culpa del contenido del dichoso mensaje.

Tan simple y tan sorprendente.

De: Ochako

Asunto: ¡Es importante!

"Kacchan... Quiero comer espinacas y mariscos...

AHORA!!!"

La verdad, sólo era un simple mensaje, pero Katsuki se hundió en una posible por culpa de la conversación que tenían sus compañeros héroes.

Al ver la escena que se estaba montando Bakugō mientras miraba su teléfono, Kirishima se acercó por detrás intentando ver lo que tanto sorprendió a su amigo.

—Quiero... comer... espinacas y... ¿mariscos? —Leyó en voz alta, llamando la atención de los demás.— ¿Kacchan? ...Es un mensaje de Uraraka, ¿no?

—No te importa... ¡Y deja de leer mensajes ajenos!

—¿De Uraraka? ¿Por qué la tierna Uraraka le mandaría un mensaje así a un ogro como tú? —Se atrevió a decir Hanta.

Aparte de Kirishima y Midoriya, nadie más sabía de la relación que Katsuki y Ochako tenían. No lo estaban ocultando, es que no tenían tiempo de hablarlo con los demás —según Katsuki— aunque ya llevaban un tiempo considerable saliendo.

—Wow jajaja eso que pide es algo típico de una embarazada~ —Denki buscaba venganza. ¿Y ahora venía y le ocultaba cosas? ¿Y la amistad, hermano?

Después de ese comentario de Denki, el mundo de Bakugō quedó inundado en blanco brillante y un silencio inquietante.

Se había desconectado.

 _Un embarazo. Un bebé. Ser padre. Una familia._

Toda la información llegaba lenta a su mente. Por primera vez, en su vida, estaba pensando en los niños llorones con más calma. Hasta se podría aguantar los llantos de " _su princesa_ " por querer otra muñeca, no se veía tan mal; o los llantos de " _su campeón_ " por lastimarse las rodillas por jugar muy brusco.

Wow... Inesperadamente agradable...

Se había dejado llevar por la imaginación, y la idea de un bebé ya no se hacía tan mala. Además, lo de "una Ochako más rellenita" le estaba picando su imaginación de manera perversa.

Estaba en lo mejor de su ensoñación con una Ochako rellenita cuando fue cruelmente traído a la realidad por una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

—Oye, Blasty... ¿No le llevarás lo que te pide? —Habla bajito para no llamar la atención del resto. Sabe que su amigo debe estar en un conflicto interno bastante complicado como para dejarlo mudo a pesar de las bromas de los demás. No estaba gritando a pesar del comentario desubicado de Mineta.

—Ya casi es media noche, ¿qué te hace pensar que encontraré lo que ella pide? Además es imposible que sea _eso_ que dicen ellos.

El caso era que no quería demostrar que su humor se había disparado a los cielos, no quería que sus labios le traicionaran y le hicieran poner una cara de idiota, que su voz hiciera lo que quisiera y soltara una risa boba. No quería terminar como el idiota de Deku o los demás, no quería verse ni sentirse idiota.

Pero nada pudo hacer, y mucho menos entender el por qué Kirishima le miraba de esa manera.

—Woh, amigo. Dices eso pero... —Su sonrisa de dientes afilados se ensanchó, provocando un mal sentimiento en Katsuki.— ...el GRAN Ground Zero está feliz~ —No podía evitarlo, Kirishima se había contagiado y también quería picarle un poco los nervios.

Katsuki llevó su mano derecha a su boca, cubriéndola. No lo había notado, se estaba conteniendo pero su cuerpo le traicionó vilmente.

¡Mierda!

Tomó sus cosas y con un gruñido se apartó de Kirishima y caminó a la salida. Kirishima le siguió y se disculpó con los demás por retirarse primero, se despidieron y fueron a buscar aquello que ella pedía. Seguro y había una tienda 24/7 por ahí.

—¿Y tu por qué vienes? —Gruñó al sentir que el pelirrojo se posicionaba detrás de él. No había problema en llevar a Ochako en su Bobber Black porque es su novia y es excitante, todo lo contrario a llevar a Kirishima porque que ya estaba sintiendo la ira subir al sentir que éste le quería abrazar por la cintura.— ¡No me toques, pelos de mierda!

—Aww~ Y yo que creí que podría dar un paseo en esta belleza... —Hizo un puchero de pena.— ¡Nunca me dejas!

—¡Es porque es raro tener a un hombre pegado a la espalda!

—¡Si lo piensas mucho es obvio que es raro y ultra vergonzoso! ¡Pero, por dios, Blasty, soy tu "jodido bro"! ¡No pienses estupideces! —Kirishima estaba nervioso, avergonzado y desesperado por las ideas descabelladas de su amigo.

—¡No estoy pensando es nada raro! Sólo digo que es... —Pensó bien la palabra para que dejara de malinterpretar las cosas.— incómodo. No eres Ochako.

Katsuki agradeció de que Eijirō estuviese a sus espaldas y no le viera el sonrojo que sentía que había aparecido en sus mejillas, ya era vergonzoso decir aquello y no quería más vergüenzas.

Lástima, Kirishima lo notó igual y no le dio tregua y tampoco se bajó de la moto aun y con los codazos que le lanzaba Katsuki.

Cerca de las 1:30 de la madrugada llegó al departamento en donde vive con Ochako, las luces se veían apagadas y supuso que se cansó de esperarlo.

Maldijo a Eijirō por obligarlo a dejarle en su casa con el pretexto de que "no había transporte público a esas horas".

¡Bah!

Dejó a "su negra" en el estacionamiento del complejo y subió en el elevador al último piso en donde sólo había una puerta.

Sí, el último piso era de ellos... más bien, de Ochako. Ella rescató a un sujeto de casi morir ahogado en la playa y éste quedó fascinado con su salvadora, tanto así que le ofreció las llaves del departamento. Claro que le dijo que había sido difícil vender o arrendar el piso porque había muerto un matrimonio hace años y nadie quería pedirlo, pero eso a Ochako no le importó. Le estaban regalando un piso y sólo debía pagar la mantención mensual, no lo pensó dos veces y lo aceptó. Cuando Ochako llegó a la casa de sus "suegros" le contó la noticia y los detalles a la familia, tanto ella como Mitsuki no paraban de armar planes a futuro mientras que Katsuki gruñía porque un tipo x le ganó en sus planes, y Masaru no dejó de preocuparse por unos supuestos "espectros".

Bueno—

Puso la llave y entró, dejó las compras en la mesa de la cocina y fue a la sala pensando que podría encontrar a su novia en el sofá, pero no. Fue a la habitación y ahí estaba ella, se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó en el guardarropa, fue al baño que está en el pasillo, para no meter ruido en el que está junto a la habitación, y se dio una corta ducha. Volvió a la habitación y se colocó su pijama, que sólo consistía en un pantalón negro, se sentó en su lado de la cama y miró por un largo rato a Ochako mientras dormía.

—"Un bebé" —Pensó. No lo diría nunca en voz alta pero ya se estaba emocionando ante la idea. Se recostó y pasó su mano por el cabello de la castaña, sería lindo si fuese una niña y sacara la apariencia de su madre, pasó delicadamente sus dedos en las mejillas de ella y la acarició con el pulgar.

Luego una idea cruzó su mente y el impulso por hacerlo le ganó. Llevó su mano al vientre de Ochako y lo acarició por sobre la tela, estaba plano y por ello se sintió un idiota, pero idiotamente feliz. Aun es pronto pero ya le agrada la idea.

De tanto acariciarle el vientre terminó por despertar a Ochako.

—¿Mnh? ¿Katsuki? —Aun somnolienta sin poder abrir los ojos.— Perdón amor, quise esperarte pero estoy muy cansada...

—No tienes que esperarme si te sientes agotada, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces. —Le regañó frunciendo el ceño, ella era especialista en exigirse tanto en todo como para al final terminar en estado de coma en lugar de sólo dormir, y el que menos le gustaba a Katsuki era el que le esperara.

—Ehh... Está bien... Pero, mmh... Katsuki... ¿Por qué me tocas la pancita de esa forma? —Preguntó algo incómoda por las constantes caricias, pensó que quizás era una nueva forma en la que su novio quisiese ponerla en ánimos, pero se sentía muy agotada como para siquiera sentarse. Ante la pregunta, el rubio cenizo retiró su mano de inmediato, algo avergonzado y regañándose mentalmente por no detenerse antes.

—Nada... ¿Qué fue ese mensaje que mandaste?

—Ah. Es porque me he sentido muy débil y con mucho sueño, me mareo con facilidad y si hago mucha fuerza me dan nauseas. yo creo que ha de ser por... —Hizo una pausa la cual hizo que a Katsuki se le cortara la respiración.— Emm...

Oh. ¿Y aquí venía aquello por lo que él tanto pensaba?

Tomó la mano de su novia y la acarició con su pulgar para darle ánimos para continuar.

—Amor... Yo sé que siempre me dices que coma bien y no en locales o que tu te ofreces para hacerme el almuerzo y todo eso, pero ya sabes que es difícil comer adecuadamente cuando eres un héroe...

—Dilo sin tantos rodeos, Ochako. —Porque la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

—Es anemia por no alimentarme bien... —Confesó al fin, un poco asustada. Ella es testigo de lo riguroso y exigente que es su novio con lo que es entrenamiento y alimentación, y sabe que se molesta mucho cuando se descuida.

Nunca ha tenido problemas de salud cuando es él quien cuida su alimentación pero en los últimos meses las cosas se han complicado para todo el bando de los héroes, los villanos no han dado tregua y atacan sólo para hacer caer a héroes de baja categoría, sólo por "diversión" suelen decir cuando les interrogan.

Y el asunto es que la desilusión le pesó más de lo que Katsuki pudiese creer. ¿Primero un sujeto x se adelanta y le regala una casa a su novia y ahora una anemia le corta la ilusión de tener un bebé? ¿Qué más, alguien se adelantaría y dejaría embarazada a su novia? ¿Son esas las jodidas intenciones de la vida?

No. Nadie se le adelantaría nunca más.

—Dos semanas. —Dijo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Pide dos jodidas semanas de descanso. Es el tiempo suficiente para eliminar esa puta anemia.

Estaba decidido, la encerraría dos semanas para que nada se interpusiera en sus nuevos planes. Una semana y tres días para alimentar de manera correcta a Ochako y curar su anemia y los días restantes de puro sexo sin protección para asegurarse de que nada se interpusiera en sus planes de tener un bebé.

Y en lo posible que fuese una niña.

•

•

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
